Oniyukiyasu 鬼雪安 Wiki
Welcome to the Oniyukiyasu 鬼雪安 Wiki The Legend of the Blood Red Katana tells the myth of an Oni who gave up everything she knew for someone & something she knew nothing about to be transformed into one of the greatest swords of all time. Since the Oniyukiyasu is a multi-dimensional parallel universe morphic katana, I do not know all the adventures & quests that the sword has been on... but YOU might. Add your version of a battle or the never-before-known fact of the titanic adventure on which the Oniyukiyasu has been on to add to the collective knowledge of this mysterious, secret, & powerful katana. 'History' The Oniyukiyasu (鬼雪安) is 1 of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono grade swords, the finest swords in the world. Oniyukiyasu was once a powerful & terrible Oni who earned her name the way she chose to enter the katana. She is the youngest of the 3 Oni sisters who are the generals of the mighty Oni army. The Oni became restless & bored of her mischief & destruction until she fell in love with a human, a ronin samurai far from home named Mitsurugi Musashi The Oni was enchanted by Mitsurugi who gave her a Snowflake that did not melt in the Oni´s fiery hands. When Mitsurugi faced death before many foes, his katana broke & death was ready to seal his fate on that hot summer day. The Oni stopped time & faced her father to fight him & unlock the secret seal that would turn her into a'' Legendary Katana.'' After she confronted & defeated her father, the Oni travelled to The Sacred Snow Temple to face the most difficult battle she would ever have to overcome. Kamikirimusi & the 12 Devils of the White Darkness battled the Oni using all their ancient powerful weapons to restrain the Oni from turning herself into a mystical katana to save Mitsurugi . The Oni was finally victorious, yet her sisters thought she had sold herself too cheaply to Mitsurugi for a little snowflake as their ancient magic sealed the Oni into the kanji on the red blade & she became Oniyukiyasu Mitsurugi slayed more than 8000 enemies & went on many adventures before his death of an unknown disease. Oniyukiyasu was buried with him on the Mountain of Diving Winds. The Oniyukiyasu has as much potential for good as it does for evil, yet the Oni living in the blade chooses who she will reveal her maximum potential to. Abilities The Oniyukiyasu has the supernatural ability to absorb many raw energies into the blade without breaking or cracking it. Ancient shamanic spells perfected by Mitsurugi Musashi´s great grandmother Himiko (卑弥呼) granted the blade to become hotter than the surface of the sun or colder than the glaciers of the Antartica. The blade is rumored to also have some of the mystic forbidden secrets of the Dragon´s Eye forged within her sharper than a razor´s edge. http://www.ebay.com/usr/tsunami_tiger?_trksid=p2047675.l2559 Appearance The blade of the Oniyukiyasu is made of an unknown red crystal that is rumored to be of extraterrestrial origin that pulsates with crimson magnetic energy. The tsuba, fushi, & kashira have ancient spells & seals in gold, silver, founded upon the 7 Secret Tibetan metals. The saya, or scabbard is made from the Sacred Oak wood with a Midnight Black finish wrapped with scarlet silk wraps. Drawbacks Since the red blade is home to a living Oni, the Oniyukiyasu is a powerful shamanic weapon that can not only defeat humans, but monsters & demons as well. Since she was once one of the generals of the evil Oni army, the nature of the blade is that of death, destruction, & darkness. Yet because of how the Oni chose to selflessly sacrifice everything she knew, including herself, the blade has massive amounts of potential for life, creation, & light. This leads to the fundamental flaw of this katana, because of the incredible power it has, it reveals the weaknesses of the wielder. If the person who dares grip her tsuka hesitates or is unsure of who he or she is... the person will be doomed to be ripped apart. Therefore it is vitally important to know exactly who you are & what you are about before attempting to wield this Legendary Katana. Trivia *Oniyukiyasu literally means in Japanese (Oni = devil) (yuki = snow/going) (yasu = cheap) *The Oniyukiyasu appears in Soul Soul Caliber IV after defeating Story Mode with Heishiro Mitsurugi for 22,000 Gold. One of the most powerful katanas available for Custom Characters based on Heishiro Mitsurugi it has the innate skill of Auto Unblockable Attack B which gives the player a chance of turning the next high damage attack into an Unblockable Attack. Bonus*** *If you cannot hear or understand the voice-over in the video Oniyukiyasu: The Legend of the Blood Red Katana , check out the wiki page that is the supplement of the video that includes the voice-over text from the video - Oniyukiyasu - 悪魔雪は安いです - : The Legend of the Blood Red Katana Latest activity Category:Browse